


burning bright

by planetundersiege



Series: Kinktober 2020 [10]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Drabble, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Kinktober 2020, M/M, Magic, Painplay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Teasing, Wax Play, Wordcount: 100-500, sensory play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:59:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26934736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Kinktober 2020: Day 10: Wax playAziraphale snapped with his finger, and a flame appeared on the candle, burning bright and hot by a miracle.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Kinktober 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948873
Kudos: 13





	burning bright

Aziraphale held the candle in his left hand in a steady grip. It was a scented one that would soon cover the room in a relaxing vanilla aroma that relaxed their bodies and their minds, right before the tension began to build up and they properly started their sensual play. 

Their raging, uncontrollable desire.

Aziraphale snapped with his finger, and a flame appeared on the candle, burning bright and hot by a miracle. Soon, the wax would be melting and running down the candle, before gracefully being dripped onto Crowley’s slim body, giving him a pleasurable slight burn for a second before it dried onto him, making beautiful shapes and colors with the red wax on him.

It would be so much fun to remove from him later, using his fingers to scratch them off his torso, making him whimper at the touch, telling him how good he was.

He saw how Crowley looked at the flame, his golden eyes practically glimmering to him, and Aziraphale felt how his heart skipped a beat. Seeing the loving look on his face made him feel hot and warm, and he felt the ache in his pants, his member wanting to break from its tight prison.

“Comfortable yet, my dear?” he asked the demon as he saw how the wax was getting warm, in just another minute, he knew the wax would be ready to meet Crowley’s skin. Of course the pain wouldn’t be too bad, he had already miracled the wax so that it would be the perfect temperature and wouldn’t be a danger.

All for his precious Crowley.

“Very.” he answered. “Is it ready yet, angel?”

“Give me a few more seconds, okay, I think it’s time. Ready?”

“You know I am.”

“Okay, here I go.”

Aziraphale moved his hand and placed it in the air over Crowley’s torso, and then carefully turned it, and saw how the wax slowly moved, and let go of the candle. For half a second the wax was in the air, falling thanks to gravity, and then it hit Crowley’s torso.

He let out a loud groan, and he saw how his body tensed for a second as the pain hit him, and then how all of him relaxed. But before he could process it, more wax hit his body, several large drops right after each other, more and more.

Crowley let out a curse, and Aziraphale saw how Crowley’s cock was hard and twitching, and Crowley turned slightly in the bed. 

Aziraphale quickly miracled the wax to temporarily stop so that it wouldn't be too much stimulation at the same time. With the right amount of rest, the pleasure would become more intense in the end.

“How is it?”

“More, please.”

“Okay my dear, but after a minute of rest.”

“Damn it, you’re such a tease.”


End file.
